Pequeñas historias
by Sarytita
Summary: Por que la vida esta echa de pequeñas historias, nos colamos en esos momentos claves de nuestros personajes preferidos. Romances, Dramas, Amistades, todo. Serie de Oneshots, viñetas y drabbles de Dragon Ball Z.
1. Todo Rey tiene su heredero

**H**ola de nuevo. Lo que os traigo ahora es una colección de Oneshots, Viñetas, Drabbles, etc. del mundo de DBZ. Os preguntareís por que, bien fácil respuesta, tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, porque me han aumentado la jornada laboral, así que como voy a ir muy muy atrasada con mis fics y hace poco encontré un pendrive con mas de treinta historietas he pensado que puedo ir subiéndolas, total subirlo es dos minutos.

Estos Oneshots, etc. son muy variados, hay de Vegeta y Bulma, Trunks y Marron, Bra y Gioten, Trunks y Goten, etc, etc, etc. No tienen nada que ver unos con los otros y no siguen una linea temporal, así que quizás encontréis en la saga Buu como en esos famosos tres años. Hoy por ser el primero empiezo con uno de VxB, que espero que lo disfrutéis. Comentaros que estas historias están escritas hace mucho tiempo, años para ser exactos y van subidas sin retocar tal y como lo escribí aquí esta, así que perdonar si hay algún OOC que otro. Dejo ya esta charla y besos!

* * *

**Todo Rey tiene su heredero. ****{Bulma y Vegeta}**

Tic tac. Tic Tac. Tic tac. El molesto sonido del reloj era lo único que podía oírse en la inmensa casa, eso y el sonido de mis yemas repiqueteando sobre el reposa brazos del mullido sofá. Nunca antes me había sentado en el, normalmente iba de mi cuarto a la cámara y de la cámara a mi cuarto, pasando eso si por la cocina, así que por primera vez me veo sentado en este mueble esperando en medio del silencio y la oscuridad. Una parte de mi disfruta de este silencio, pocas veces la casa esta asi, si no es por la estúpida mujer rubia, es por la mujer chillona. Pero ahora con los padres de Bulma de viaje y esta ausente todo estaba tranquilo.

Pero yo no puedo estarlo, son pasadas las doce de la noche y Bulma lleva fuera exactamente doce horas. Me revuelvo incomodo en el sofá Desde cuando soy tan preciso en su horario? Inmediatamente chasqueo la lengua al saber la respuesta. Desde que comparto sexo con ella. No es que este preocupado en que le haya pasado algo, solo que necesito que arregle mi cámara y pasando doce horas comprando no lo conseguirá Una campanada suena y junto mis cejas al ver el reloj. Doce y media, empiezo a sudar. Las probabilidades de que los comercios a esta hora estén abiertos son mínimas quizás algo le haya ocurrido. Me pongo tenso al pensarlo, que alguien le hubiese echo algo me hace hervir la sangre. Odio sentir este apego hacia ella, no quiero aceptar que es importante para mi, pero mi cuerpo reacciona a ella de forma muy diferente a la que reacciona con otras personas.

Cierro los ojos e imágenes nuestras llegan a mi mente. Recuerdo como cuido de mi tras esa patética explosión, como lloro en mi hombro cuando finalizo su estúpida relación con el insecto, igual que sus caricias en nuestros encuentros y su forma de abrazarme cuando me cree dormido. Gruño al sentir de nuevo esa sensación desconocida en mi pecho. Yo soy un Sayajin, esos sentimientos no están echos para mi, he de deshacerme de ellos, de ella. No puedo permitir que siga interfiriendo en mis entrenamientos, ahora mismo deber estar en el desierto entrenándome y no aquí esperando a que la mujer vuelva. De un movimiento me pongo de pie con intención de subir a mi habitación pero un sonido en la puerta principal capta mi atención unas llaves. Segundos después veo entrar la figura de Bulma con varias bolsas en sus manos, camina ajena a mi presencia bajo la oscuridad y maldigo al ver que tropieza con un jarrón La cojo en mis brazos antes de que pueda tocar el suelo y dejándola de pie cruzo mis brazos.

"Vegeta, pensaba que estarías dormido o matándote en la cámara" Observo como sus labios se mueven y noto en su voz un toque de decepción.

"Estaría entrenando si la chatarra que construiste funcionase" Junto mis labios con fuerza esperando la explosión de insultos pero me sorprendo al ver que no es asi.

"La has vuelto a romper? Esta bien mañana a primera hora me pongo con ella, ahora voy ha cenar algo"

Sin mas camina hacia la cocina sin tan solo dirigirme una mirada. Me quedo estático en el salón y decido seguirla. Al entrar a la cocina veo sobre la mesa las bolsas y junto a ellas varios platos con bollos, pasteles y chocolates de todas clases.

"Pensaba que esas cosas engordaban y que no estaban dentro de una dieta equilibrada" Sonrió hacia mis adentros al ver su cara de fastidio. "Con ese color de pelo y el cuerpo que se te quedara tras el atracón perfectamente podrás parecer una ballena azul"

'Vegeta 1- Bulma 0'

Sin perder la sonrisa me siento frente a ella y cojo uno de los bollos para llevármelo a la boca. Lo mastico mirando fijamente sus ojos, esperando su respuesta. Asi funcionan nuestras batallas yo ataco, ella responde y luego desempatamos en la cama. Pero ahora un brillo en sus piscinas azules me indica que hoy no iba a funcionar así.

"Ve..Vegeta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Levanto los ojos al escuchar ese tono mártir en su voz. Lleva varios días emocionándose por las mas mínimas tonterías y eso crispa mis nervios.

"Si yo engordase, ¿te seguiría gustando?"

Dejo de masticar y trago el bollo pensando una buena respuesta.

"No veo por que tendría que importarte eso, en un año y medio voy a destruir este planeta y no tendrás que preocuparte por tu físico"

"Eso ya lo se, pero si en este tiempo yo engordase... ¿Seguirías pasando conmigo todas las noches?"

Y otra vez vuelvo a sentirme incomodo, lo disimulo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

"Yo no paso todas las noches contigo, solo calmo mis necesidades y luego me voy. No te confundas humana"

Una sensación de alivio me invade al dejarle claro la situación, no puedo dejar que su sentimentalismo me invada.

"Eres un maldito mono engreído, que te piensas que soy, ¿tu puta personal Vegeta?"

Una sonrisa sombría se dibujo en mis labios al notar su ira.

"Veo que no te ha costado mucho llegar a la conclusión."

No puedo evitar sentirme mal al causarle dolor, pero yo soy el príncipe de una raza poderosa y no puedo caer en esta debilidad.

"Sabes que te pasa Vegeta? Que has vivido tanto tiempo rodeado de tanta mierda que no sabes ver cuando te están dando una oportunidad. Tu y tu propósito de parecer de hielo, de ser el asesino cruel que eras en tu primera llegada a la tierra. Pero yo te visto sufrir en sueños, te visto clamar por tu padre, por tu pueblo."

Mis ojos se oscurecen cuando la oigo hablar y tengo que apretar mis manos con tanta fuerza que la fina tela de mis guantes se rasga. Fijo la mirada en la mesa y por mi mente pasan las imágenes de mis pesadillas, los momentos de intimidad donde vencido por mis emociones le había explicado mi vida en Vegetesai. Odio la debilidad y mas odio aun que me la echen en mi cara.

"Eres patético, mi familia te a abierto su casa, te ha dado de comer, agua y entrenamiento. Hemos echo mucho mas por ti que nadie. Mi familia te ha dado un hogar y amor."

De lo mas profundo de mi garganta sale una carcajada y levanto mi vista para verla ponerse en pie.

"No seas ridícula mujer. Habéis echo todo esto porque me necesitáis para destruir a los androides. Si no, nunca me habrías invitado a tu casa. Ademas yo no pedí ninguna de esas cosas."

Veo como coge las bolsas y levantándome me pongo frente a ella.

"Y que sea la ultima vez que insinúas que alguno de tus padres o incluso tu me habéis amado. No quiero esa debilidad cerca mio. Entiende por una vez que para mi no sois nada, si no os he matado es porque necesito la tecnología de tu padre y la comida de tu madre"

Sus ojos rabiosos se clavan en los míos y puedo sentir como sus manos aprietan las asas de las bolsas.

"¿Y a mi? ¿Por que no me has matado a mi"

"Tu misma lo has dicho antes, por que eres mi puta personal"

En un segundo puedo ver pasar distintas emociones por sus azules ojos. La primera decepción seguida por el dolor y la última rabia. Observo como su mano se levanta con intención de abofetearme y cogiendo su muñeca la estampo sin delicadeza contra la pared.

"Cabrón. Malnacido de mierda, hijo de puta. Como puedes decir eso de alguien que ha curado tus heridas, que ha pasado noches enteras velando tu salud. ¿Como puedes decir eso de la única persona que se ha preocupado por ti en tu miserable vida?"

Sus lágrimas comienzan a bañar su rostro y su respiración se vuelve forzosa. Intenta escapar de mi agarre, forcejea pero yo la mantengo aferrada no quiero que se vaya, quiero que me odia más aún. En uno de sus intentos por huir una de sus bolsas se rasga y deja caer al suelo su contenido. Desvió mi mirada un segundo de su rostro para ver lo que hay en el suelo y junto mis cejas confundido.

"¿Que ridiculez es esa, mujer?"

Bulma se tranquiliza y deja sus forcejeos al escuchar mi pregunta y desvía su mirada hacía el mismo punto que la mía. Puedo notar como su cuerpo se relaja por completo y giro mi cabeza para volver a mirarla.

"¿Es que acaso en Vegetesai no habían chupetes?"

"¿Chupe que? Explícate."

Noto que quiere soltarse para recoger el objeto del suelo y la dejo libre de mis manos. Vuelve a posarse frente a mí con la pequeña cosa en las manos y me la muestra.

"Chupete Vegeta, se le llama chupete y sirve para calmar el llanto de un bebé. Se usa así mira"

Se pone la maldita cosa en su boca y empieza a moverla entre sus labios. Me sorprendo de ver en sus ojos una chispa de ilusión, cuando hace un momento solo había dolor y rabia.

"¿Y para que quieres tu eso? ¿Acaso la mujer de Kakarotto se ha vuelto a quedarse preñada?"

Mi cuerpo tiembla con tan solo pensarlo. Otro mocoso del tercera clase sería demasiada humillación incluso para él.

"No, ChiChi no esta _embarazada_ otra vez, este es para mi."

Mi cuerpo se pone frío y en un segundo me doy cuenta de la situación. De pronto el ki de Bulma me parece mucho mas fuerte de lo normal y tras sentirlo un par de segundos puedo diferenciar el de ella, de el del niño que lleva dentro. ¿Como no me dado cuenta antes? Lleva días vomitando todo lo que come, llorando por tonterías, no había vivido muchos embarazos, pero si el de mi madre con mi hermano y tendría que haber reconocido esos síntomas. Mis ojos se posan sobre su vientre y por un momento deseo que ese niño no sea mio, que sea del imbécil de Yamcha o de cualquier otro insecto humano. Pero no, es fuerte para ser solo humano, demasiado fuerte.

"¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?" Mi voz suena como un gruñido.

"No pienses que te lo he ocultado, me enterado esta mañana en el médico. De todas formas no creo que te importase mucho. Al fin y al cabo yo soy solo tu puta ¿Verdad?"

Apretó los dientes y desvió mi mirada a otro punto. Padre. Yo, un asesino que nunca ha sentido cariño por nadie voy a ser padre. ¿Como debo sentirme? Feliz. Enfadado. Traicionado. No tengo ni idea, pero realmente no siento ninguna de esas cosas. No estoy feliz, pero tampoco enfadado y mucho menos me siento traicionado. ¿Entonces? Bulma aprovecha mi momento de confusión para ponerse en marcha hacía su habitación y yo la dejo marchar. Siento su energía y la de mi hijo moverse por el piso de arriba y me siento perdido. Nunca he pensado en ser padre, en tener una familia y ahora me venía todo solo. Esto es una debilidad, he visto morir a muchos soldados en batalla por intentar salvar a su familia y yo no quiero eso. Tengo otros planes para mi futuro, de aquí en adelante voy a centrarme solo en mi entrenamiento, Bulma no va a existir ni ella ni el engendro. Mataré a esos androides y me iré de aquí, conquistare el universo entero, me haré conocer por el gran Principe Sayajin.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo subo las escaleras y me dirijo a mi cuarto feliz por haber vuelto a encontrar esa frialdad que me caracteriza. Yo soy así, frió manipulador, calculador. Un asesino que disfruta viendo la sangre de sus victimas. Seré el Rey del universo. Pero todo Rey tiene un heredero. Mis pasos se detienen tras mi pensamiento y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Con el engendro de Bulma la raza Sayajin sigue reproduciéndose, pienso en el hijo de Kakarotto, es fuerte mucho mas que yo a su edad, quizás debería volver a por mi hijo cuando tuviese edad suficiente para entrenar, si eso haría.. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y una vez desvestido me estiro sobre la cama con los brazos por detrás de la nuca y antes de caer rendido ante el sueño un último pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza..

"Todo Rey tiene un heredero, y yo ya tengo al mio."

**Fin.**

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente sera de Trunks y Marron. Saludos!


	2. Un buen príncipe

**Un buen príncipe. {**Trunks y Marron}

Por el pasillo circular una niña de cabellos rubios corría a toda prisa con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. Sus redonditas piernas se movían con prisa por huir del causante de sus lagrimas pero tuvieron que parar cuando el susodicho apareció frente a ella.

"No te enfades Marron era un juego solo" Con tono calmado el niño de ojos azules y cabellos lavanda se acerco a ella.

'No me gusta ese juego Trunks, me da miedo volar. Eres muy malo" Con su brazo limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Vale esta bien juguemos a lo que tu quieras y me perdonas, si?"

La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza. "Quiero jugar a la hora del te, me traído mis muñecas y las tazas, están en mi bolsa espera aquí un segundo que voy a por ella."

La niña remoto la carrera por el pasillo mientras Trunks la miraba atónito La hora del té? Movió su cabeza haciendo bailar sus cabellos lavanda y corrió tras ella para detenerla.

"Marron espera no saques nada de esa mochila, no pienso jugar a la hora del té. Soy un príncipe y no puedo comportarme como una niña"

Marron se giro para mirarle con sus ojitos otra vez en lagrimas. "Habías dicho que jugarías a lo que yo quisiera. Eres malo, Goten siempre juega conmigo a la hora del té "

Cruzándose de brazos el niño giro su cabeza hacia otro lado. "Goten no es un príncipe y yo si. No voy a jugar a eso."

Con sus labios temblando para reprimir un llanto Marron dio dos pasos para acercarse a el. "Pues que sepas que Goten seria mejor príncipe que tu". Y dicho esto salio de nuevo corriendo y llorando.

Trunks bajo sus hombros y dio una patada a una de las tazas de te que ella había preparado en el suelo. Estúpido juego, estúpida Marron y estúpido Goten que le había dejado solo con ella. Era común que Krillin y C18 fueran a pasar fines de semana solos y dejaran a su hija en la corporación lo que disgustaba mucho al pequeño de la casa, porque sus juegos se veían reducidos al pilla-pilla y el escondite. Con los brazos aun cruzados abandono la sala para irse a comer algo a la cocina.

* * *

La noche había caído en la corporación y todos sus habitantes estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Marron dormía siempre en la misma habitación de invitados por eso era normal ver sus juguetes esparramados por el suelo, sus dibujos en las paredes y sus peluches en la cama. La niña llevaba dormida ya dos horas, había cenado en silencio aun triste por la negativa de Trunks a jugar con ella y poco rato después ya había caído rendida en los brazos de morfeo. Pero algo la hizo despertar, un estruendo grande que había interrumpido su sueño, con temor se abrazo a su osito para escuchar como el viento soplaba con furia, como las gotas de lluvia chocaban en su ventana y ver como los rayos alumbraban su habitación Tras el segundo trueno Marron se puso de pie en un salto y corriendo salio de su habitación Odiaba las tormentas, les tenia pánico y ahora no estaban sus padres para consolarla. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la puerta del final del pasillo, puso su mano en el picaporte para abrirla pero unos gritos de detrás la detuvieron.

"Mono engreído"

"Mujer vulgar"

"Como te atreves a llamarme vulgar, para empezar me llamo Bulma cuando lo aprenderás"

Un tercer trueno saco de su trance a Marron y al ver que Bulma no podría darle refugio abrió la puerta colindante metiéndose dentro en un segundo. La habitación era grande, mucho mas que la suya. Habían juguetes de todas clases tirados en el suelo, tantos que tenia que ir esquivándolos para no caer, pero uno de sus pies chuto sin querer un coche teledirigido armando barullo. Se fijo en la enorme cama y vio como Trunks se despertaba rascándose los ojos.

"Que pasa Marron?" El niño tenia la voz tomada por el sueño.

Marron se apresuro en llegar al borde de la cama. "Tengo miedo"

"Miedo a que?" Entonces un trueno sonó como respuesta y Marron se abrazo a el escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

"Puedo dormir contigo? Porfavor."

Trunks abrió sus sabanas en respuesta y soltándose del abrazo volvió a estirarse con intención de dormir. Marron subió en la cama y se acurruco junto a Trunks, se cubrió con las suaves sabanas y cerro sus ojos para seguir el ejemplo de su amigo. Habían pasado mas de quince minutos desde que se estiro junto a Trunks y aun no había conciliado el sueño, los rayos iluminaban la habitación dejando ver sombras terroríficas, se giro para mirar a Trunks pero solo pudo ver su espalda.

"Trunks...Trunks, estas dormido?" Al no tener respuesta movió su cuerpo mientras seguía llamándole. Le costo varios intentos pero el niño al fin se despertó.

"Que pasa ahora? Tengo mucho sueño..." Con un giro quedo cara a cara con su amiga y vio el temor en sus ojos.

"Hay sombras extrañas... No puedo dormir."

Trunks chasqueo la lengua. Había entrenado con su padre antes de la cena y necesitaba con urgencia dormir, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero Marron codeo sus costillas y loa volvió a abrir. Con pesadez alzo la palma de su mano y formo una esfera pequeña de energía. La hizo flotar hasta el techo y la dejo allí La luz de la esfera era tenue lo suficiente para alumbrar la habitación sin molestar para dormir.

"Mejor así?" La niña asintió sonriente. "Bien entonces ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tengo una carrera con Goten y si pierdo sera tu culpa"

Acomodándose en la cama Trunks quiso volver a dormir pero Marron volvió a interrumpirle.

"Trunks, por que tus papas siguen juntos si siempre se pelean?"

El abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro a su amiga. "Pues por que se quieren Marron. Tu y yo también nos peleamos mucho por los juegos y los juguetes y aun así somos amigos."

La niña le miro algo confundida y el sonrió. "Ya lo entenderás, aun eres pequeña acabas de cumplir los cinco."

Marron apretó sus labios, no le gustaba cuando el iba de mayor, solo tenia tres años mas que ella. La esfera pareció apagarse dejando todo a oscuras y ella se horrorizo. Trunks malicio y con ambas manos lleno el techo de mini esferas, 50 en total. Cada una de ellas rellenaba un trozo de techo dejando la habitación como antes.

"Ahora por mucho que alguna se apague, seguirá habiendo luz. Vamos a dormir de una vez"

Esta vez Trunks sonrió satisfecho al ver que la niña no interrumpía su sueño, tan solo le había abrazado por su espalda, pero no le molestaba con tal de poder dormir lo que fuera. Pero su tranquilidad duro poco cuando sintió a la rubia removerse y darle un beso en su mejilla.

"Eres un buen príncipe Trunks"

Una vez terminada la frase la niña se soltó de su espalda y cerro sus ojos para est vez dormirse de verdad, ya no había nada que pudiera asustarla.

* * *

N/A: Aprovecho mi hora de comer para subir lo que prometí, volviéndolo a leer me ha gustado mas que la primera vez que lo escribí Es muy tierno, bajo mi punto de vista. Espero vuestras opiniones! El próximo un poco de humor con Vegeta y Trunks. Besos.


End file.
